SPOSIAMOCI
by sseillasei
Summary: Setelah putus dari kekasih sempurnanya, Baekhyun harus kembali menjalani hidupnya tanpa pria itu. Bermodalkan nekat, Baekhyun berpetualang ke negeri Italia. Sendiri! Tanpa Guide Tour! Bonusnya, Baekhyun bertemu dengan pria tampan. Eh tapi, Baekhyun tidak salah dengar, kan? Pria tampan itu ke Italia bersama Istrinya? Untuk berbulan madu! Sial, Baekhyun patah hati, lagi. CHANBAEK!


Park Chanyeol 💘 Byun Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

**YAOI! **

**. **

**.**

Baekhyun tahu mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan. Atau mungkin terlalu berlebihan, kata Luhan _sih_ seperti itu. Menangisi sang kekasih yang telah menjelma menjadi mantan. Beruntung sekali tidak menjelma menjadi _steak_ daging. Wah, bisa-bisa sudah Luhan lahap sampai habis.

Setiap hari kegiatan Baekhyun hanya bergelung dengan selimut sambil membaca kata-kata motivasi kehidupan di layar ponselnya. Astaga, Baekhyun baru saja putus cinta. Bukan, sedang sekarat karena penyakit mematikan!

Seperti saat ini, Luhan lagi-lagi memergoki Baekhyun yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu, kali ini di laptopnya. Hari ini tepat hari ke lima setelah kandasnya hubungan Baekhyun dengan sang kekasih. Jadi, Luhan berbaik hati untuk menemani Baekhyun seharian di kamar milik pemuda Byun itu. Wajah Baekhyun sangat serius. Sampai-sampai Luhan tidak berani untuk mengganggunya, apalagi menggodanya. Takut sahabatnya itu mengamuk tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun akan brutal saat mengamuk. Oh, jangan lupa tambahkan kata sangat. Yeah, sangat brutal.

Luhan kira Baekhyun sedang menulis sesuatu, semisal karya baru miliknya. Luhan mengerti bagaimana penulis novel seperti Baekhyun harus berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang ia tulis. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang seorang pegawai kantor biasa. Jadi ia hanya diam, sambil sesekali memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya.

Lama-lama Luhan bosan juga. Hari minggunya hanya diisi dengan berdiam diri di kamar Baekhyun. Maksud hati ingin menghibur sahabatnya. Faktanya ia tak dianggap, tak dipedulikan. Realita memang terkadang sangat miris.

Diam-diam Luhan mendekati Baekhyun. Ekspresi serius Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan kondisinya saat itu; Mata sembab sehabis menangis dan tisu yang tersumbat di masing-masing lubang hidungnya. Diperparah dengan Baekhyun yang tengah menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali. Sambil sesekali berkata _'ah aku harus mencobanya'_.

Dahi Luhan mengerut. Uh, mencoba apa?

Jangan-jangan Baekhyun tengah bertransaksi narkoba di laptopnya!

Atau, Baekhyun tengah mendaftarkan dirinya di _prostitusi online_ yang sedang heboh-hebohnya saat ini. Ah, kenapa Baekhyun tidak ajak-ajak Luhan!

Heh.

Ugh, Apa dampak dari putus cinta bisa semengerikan itu?

Tapi Luhan benar-benar ingin tahu kelakuan apalagi yang sedang sahabatnya perbuat. Sekalian membuktikan apakah firasatnya benar.

Jadi Luhan semakin mendekat. Sangking dekatnya, wajah Luhan hampir menyentuh layar laptop Baekhyun. Indra penglihatan Luhan menajam. Baekhyun sedang membuka _google chrome._ Layarnya menampilkan sebuah _blog_ dengan judul terpampang besar-besar. Sederet kalimat yang Luhan baca membuatnya ingin mencelupkan wajah Baekhyun ke dalam kuah bakso yang belum dibayar.

_**Cara ampuh melupakan mantan dalam sekejap ! ! ! ! ! ! Beserta tutorial ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

Penulis _blog_ gila mana yang menuliskan judul dengan tanda seru sebanyak itu. Dan orang gila mana yang mau membaca tulisan itu.

Melihat isi dari tulisan tersebut sepertinya si Penulis _blog_ juga baru saja patah hati.

Astaga, Baekhyun. Hari minggumu diisi dengan sesuatu yang bermanfaat.

_**BUK!**_

"AH, SIALAN KAU BAEKHYUN! KENAPA MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?!"

"KEPALAMU ITU YANG SIALAN! MENUTUPI SEMUA LAYAR! JAUH-JAUH DARI LAPTOPKU! MENGANGGU SAJA."

Ya ampun, hati kecil Luhan benar-benar terluka.

"Santai saja, _dong_! Aku kan ingin tahu kau sedang apa. Aku takut kau melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya, meskipun hanya di internet."

Seharusnya ini kata-kata penuh perhatian yang membuat suasana menjadi haru.

"Tidak usah _sok_ peduli. Aku masih ingat kau meninggalkan aku di tengah jalan hanya karena ingin berkencan dengan pria incaranmu itu!"

"Hal buruk tidak usah diingat, _dong_. Benar deh, saat itu aku sedang _khilaf_."

"Bilangnya _khilaf_, tapi kau melakukannya hampir setiap hari."

Ugh, menusuk sekali. Luhan mesem-mesem.

"Tapi Baekhyun, kau jangan bertingkah seperti anak SMP ketika putus cinta. Tidak ada yang melarang kau untuk bersedih, tapi jangan sampai melakukan hal menggelikan semacam itu. Jujur saja, itu tidak cocok untukmu yang sering berkelakuan _bar-bar_." Luhan bangga sekali saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau mudah sekali berbicara, itu karena kau belum pernah merasakan patah hati." Baekhyum merunduk sedih. Luhan jadi merasa tidak enak.

Kisah cinta Baekhyun benar-benar miris. Hubungan yang telah berjalan selama tiga tahun harus kandas begitu saja. Padahal Baekhyun selalu bertingkah bak kekasih penurut. Mengubur dalam-dalam semua kebiasaannya yang bisa saja membuat pria itu merasa tidak nyaman. Baekhyun bahkan mencoba menyukai hal-hal yang pria itu sukai, meskipun ia tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai pria itu dengan tulus.

Tapi pria itu memutuskannya. Hanya karena Baekhyun menolak bunga mawar yang kekasihnya berikan. Padahal Baekhyun sudah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau ia alergi dengan bunga mawar. Sengaja atau tidak, pria itu tetap tidak berhenti untuk memberikannya bunga mawar. Dan tidak berhenti juga Baekhyun untuk menerimanya. Pria itu selalu beralasan bahwa Baekhyun tidak menghargainya jika menolak bunga mawar pemberiannya.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba menolaknya dengan cara halus. Bahkan ia kembali menjelaskan tentang alerginya terhadap bunga mawar dengan sangat hati-hati. Berharap bahwa sang kekasih mau mengerti dengan keadaannya. Baekhyun sudah lelah selalu bersin-bersin di dalam _apartment_nya sendiri. Tidak tahu pasti apakah perkataan Baekhyun salah, yang jelas detik itu juga Baekhyun diputuskan oleh kekasihnya.

Luhan yang mendengar alasan berakhirnya hubungan Baekhyun benar-benar naik pitam. Alasannya itu sungguh tidak masuk di akal. Hanya karena bunga mawar. Yang benar saja! Luhan bahkan langsung merusak pintu _apartement_ mantan kekasih sahabatnya itu; menendangnya dengan begitu kuat lalu menulis bermacam-macam kata umpatan di pintunya. Tingkahnya bahkan terlihat sangat _bar-bar_.

Maka dari itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak rela jika Baekhyun masih bersedih hanya karena si pria mawar. Pria mawar itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk ditangisi!

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja pria itu. Itu pertanda kalau Tuhan sayang padamu, Baekhyun. Makanya ia menggerakkan hati si pria mawar untuk memutuskanmu. Bayangkan kalau kau dan pria mawar sampai menikah. Saat makan, kau bersin. Saat sedang bercinta, kau bersin. Saat sedang buang air besar, kau bersin. Bisa-bisa wajah jelekmu bisa semakin jelek kalau terus-menerus bersin." Luhan buka suara setelah terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Sedikitnya ia menyetujui perkataan Luhan. Walaupun kata-kata itu agak aneh untuk didengar.

Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun masih kesal dengan alasan tak masuk akal mantan kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun kan jadi tidak bisa mengenalkan calon menantu tampan, mapan, dan gagah ke keluarganya. Mantan pacarnya itu ibarat Leonardo DiCaprio versi Korea. Sangat sempurna.

"Kau sedang apa?" Luhan jadi bingung sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun meninggalkan Laptopnya. Sebuah koper besar Baekhyun keluarkan dari dalam lemari bajunya. Beberapa pakaian Baekhyun masukkan ke dalam koper. Luhan jadi takut, jangan-jangan Baekhyun mau melarikan diri. Astaga, Sudah berapa kali Luhan berprasangka buruk hari ini.

"Aku sedang memasukkan pakaianku ke dalam koper." Luhan menepuk dahinya.

"Baekhyun, bahkan kecoa di rumahku tahu kau sedang memasukkan pakaian." Luhan berucap frustasi, Baekhyun sih cuek-cuek saja, tidak peduli. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau memasukkan pakaianmu ke dalam koper?"

"Katamu kan aku harus melupakan pria itu. Ini aku sedang melakukannya." Baekhyun yang terlalu pintar atau Luhan yang terlalu bodoh. Luhan masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia Menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Aku ingin berlibur ke Italia."

"APA?!"

"Biasa saja, _dong_. Wajahmu tidak perlu jelek begitu." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

Luhan tidak mempedulikan senyuman mengejek Baekhyun. Fokusnya benar-benar terahlikan dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. "Baekhyun kau serius? Kenapa baru bilang padaku sekarang? Kapan kau akan ke sana?"

"Aku baru saja memesan tiketnya tadi," Baekhyun terkadang mengira bahwa Luhan adalah Ibu kandungnya, mengingat sahabatnya itu selalu cerewet terhadap dirinya. "Kira-kira seminggu lagi aku berangkat."

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa khawatir. "Tapi Baekhyun, saat itu aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaanku. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Lebih baik kau undur saja hingga dua minggu ke depan. Saat itu aku baru bisa untuk mengambil cuti."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau ditemani olehmu. Aku mau pergi sendiri." Luhan pikir mulut Baekhyun itu dibuat dari cabai. Pedas sekali bicaranya.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Kau bahkan tidak bisa berbahasa Italia. Bahasa Inggris pun masih lihat _Google Translate_!"

Baekhyun melotot. Tidak terima ia dibilang seperti itu. Kesannya kan Baekhyun jadi seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tidak ingat, kau bahkan sering lupa arah di gedung _apartement_mu sendiri. Kalau kau tersesat di sana bagaimana? Kau pikir Italia hanya seluas kamar mandimu!"

Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan isi otak Baekhyun. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun berkeliaran di negeri orang. Di negeri sendiri saja ia tidak tahu jalan. Bahkan sering tersesat. Baekhyun itu tidak berbakat menjadi _Dora the explorer_.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Jangan berlebihan Luhan! Kau pikir aku anak umur lima tahun."

Kelakuan Baekhyun sekarang bahkan seperti anak umur tiga tahun.

"Setidaknya kau sewa _guide tour_, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pergi sendiri."

Serius _deh_, tingkah Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi ke Italia? Kenapa tidak ke warung depan _apartment_mu saja, kan lebih dekat." Kini Baekhyun tahu mengapa kakinya tiba-tiba gatal. Sepertinya ia ingin menendang mulut Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, bersiap untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia rencanakan.

"Pertama, kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan pria itu. Kedua, _blog_ yang aku baca tadi mengatakan _'seorang yang patah hati, sangat perlu untuk berjalan-jalan jauh dan harus pergi sendiri, agar dapat menenangkan pikiran dan hati'_,"

Tuh kan, isi _blog_ itu benar-benar mempengaruhi otak Baekhyun.

"Ketiga, kebetulan sekali aku sedang mengerjakan proyek novel ke tujuhku. Latar tempatnya di Italia. Jadi aku pikir, kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku pergi ke sana. Aku bisa mengobservasi sendiri tempat-tempat yang akan aku masukkan ke dalam novelku."

Baekhyun tersenyum riang. Dipikirannya sudah berputar-putar pengalaman-pengalaman seru yang akan ia dapatkan di Italia.

"Aku akan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan jika pergi ke Italia. Selain aku bisa menenangkan hatiku, aku juga bisa menyelesaikan proyek novelku dengan cepat. Aku lelah selalu diteror oleh penerbit karena belum juga mengirimkan naskahku," Baekhyun mendengus malas saat mengingatnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, senyumnya kembali terlihat. "Bonusnya, mungkin saja aku akan bertemu dengan pria tampan di sana. Dan aku bisa segera melupakan mantan kekasihku."

Luhan tersenyum. Tidak enak juga jika ia harus menghalang-halangi Baekhyun pergi. Apalagi ia juga punya urusan pekerjaan di sana. Luhan hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan sahabatnya. "Baiklah, tapi saat kau kembali ke Korea, kau sudah harus melupakan si pria mawar. Kau harus melupakan Sehun!"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Aku datang Italia~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter depan Baekhyun bakal ketemu sama Chanyeol nih! Hoho!

Pokoknya Baekhyun harus lupain si pria mawar! Biar Chanyeol punya jodoh mhuehe

Oya, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai aktif di wattpad. Bolehlah kalian main-main ke akun wattpad ku hehe. Aku nulis fanfic ChanBaek dan NoMin (Jeno x Jaemin) di sana. Yuk mampir ; **skyizumi**

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

(つ°ヮ°)つ └⋃┘


End file.
